


The World

by Movie_Riggs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: "I don't wanna go", F/M, I had to fix this myself, I know he's okay, Infinity War broke me, but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movie_Riggs/pseuds/Movie_Riggs
Summary: Peter Parker reflects on the Infinity War with MJ by his side.*It's very short and vague, but there ARE still spoilers for Infinity War in here*





	The World

**Author's Note:**

> So like every Marvel fan on this site, Infinity War absolutely devastated me. Peter Parker's dying words were painful to hear. We all know he'll come back, but I needed a little therapy to help recover.
> 
> This was almost a poem, but I was never good at writing that sort of thing so now it's just a weird tossup.

She holds me with hands and arms that are slender but strong.

I shake violently inside her embrace.

I keep glancing at my own hand, wondering if it is going to turn to dust before my eyes.

She caresses my aching scars--both physical and not--knowing all the while she cannot calm me yet stubbornly trying anyway.

Her red lips, swollen from kissing me so tenderly, are pressed to my ear.

She whispers words intended to comfort me; they do, just not in the way she expects.

She tells me I have and will change the world.

I do not want to change the world.

I would rather lie here with the one I love for eternity.

The words assure me anyway, because they are carried by a voice sweet as gospel.

I shift only so that I may bury my presence deeper in hers.

My unkempt hair tickles the curve of her neck, but she knows the warm smooth skin is my favorite pillow and lets me remain as I am.

Her chocolate brown eyes, alight with the fires of the night, tell me that I am real.

I do not want to change the world.

She _is_ my world.

**Author's Note:**

> On a not-related-to-Spidey note...wtf with Gamora dying? That one felt permanent. You can't just tell us she and Quill are finally a thing and then kill her off like that!


End file.
